Why not?
by LoveYouForeverAndMore
Summary: Logan asks Jasmine constantly out on a date but Jasmine always rejects him. At some point, Logan asks her why and she finds no answer. What'll Jasmine do and how will Logan react? Jogan One Shot! :D I own nothing! :D R&R! :)


**Hay guys! I wanted to write a new Jogan One Shot and had the perfect idea for it! :D**

**I just love this shows and Jarrett and Jogan :D**

**I also have a Jarrett story 'Literally Tied Up' and would love it, if you get a look at it and leave a lot of reviews! :D**

**Well, I hope you'll enjoy the One Shot and also leave reviews! :)**

* * *

**Summary:**

**Logan asks Jasmine constantly out on a date but Jasmine always rejects him. At some point, Logan asks her why and she finds no answer. What'll Jasmine do and how will Logan react?**

* * *

**At the Watson's Basement**

**Jasmine's POV:**

I was sitting with Lindy and Delia downstairs at the basement and talking.

''Why don't you just say yes and see, how it goes?'' Lindy asked , confused and I groaned.

You ask , what she's talking about?

Well, her brother Logan Watson a. k. a. one of my best friends was constantly asking me out.

I was always rejecting him and Logan still tried it.

Lindy, Delia and Garrett were pretty annoyed by that and I was as well.

Well, but they were on Logan's side.

I sighed and told Lindy, ''I just can't. It's so weird.''

That was always my answer but it didn't seem to make them happy.

Lindy rolled her eyes and Delia said to me, ''It would be easier for all of us. Logan is getting annoying and you know that.''

I rolled my eyes this time and didn't say anything.

Lindy just wanted to say something again, as Logan came downstairs.

I groaned and Lindy and Delia looked at each other.

Then they rushed upstairs past Logan and left us alone.

Logan gave me a smirk and I rolled my eyes again.

''Hey Jasmine.'' He greeted me and I sighed.

''Before you ask, Logan. My answer is still no.'' I told him and then took the magazine from the table, that Lindy had left there.

I didn't want to talk to him and he knew that but he still tried it.

Logan was my best friend but this was just annoying.

I should think that it's sweet, that he likes me like that but nope.

Logan sighed and sat down to me.

I couldn't help but look back up to him and he seemed kinda hurt, suddenly.

I never saw him like that, since he started asking me out.

He looked kinda- No, I stop now.

''Jasmine.'' He said and I looked questioning at him.

Then Logan sighed agian and added, ''Okay, tell me one reason why you don't give me a chance.''

I looked at him in disbelieve. I had told him already often enough.

I sighed and replied, '' I already told you t-''

''That you don't feel the same way? Jaz, we're best friends since years and you know, that I really like you. Why can't you just give it a try?'' He asked me , pleading.

**Logan's POV:**

''That you don't feel the same way? Jaz, we're best friends since years and you know, that I really like you. Why can't you just give it a try?'' I asked her, pleading.

I really liked Jaz and tried to get her in my cool Logan ways but now, I was really desperate.

She could've at least given me a chance but she was always rejecting me.

Well, but LIndy said that she thinks , that there was more behind it.

Jasmine looked down and sighed.

''Logan, I do really like you, but...'' She started and then kinda cracked up.

Okay, what was wrong?

I didn't want to make her feel even more uncomfortable.

I put a hand on her shoulder and then quickly said, ''Jaz, if you don't w-''

''No!'' She exclaimed, cutting me off. ''You're right. You deserve an explanation.''

I looked shocked at her but waited, now.

Jasmine sighed again and then stood up.

I expected her to walk away but then she continued, ''Not only, that I'm not sure about my feelings to you, it's also...''

She wasn't sure? That sounded different to what she said before.

If she wasn't sure, why was she rejecting me the whole time then?

''It's also that I'm afraid, that our friendship will get destroyed because of that.'' Jasmine added and then looked down.

I looked shocked at her.

I couldn't believe, that that would be the answer.

I now also stood up, finally understanding.

Jasmine still looked down and I put a hand on her shoulder.

She looked up now with her beautiful brown eyes and I gave her a slight smile.

I really wanted her and I knew, what to say.

There was only one thing, I could say to her that would maybe at least give me a chance.

''Jaz, whatever will happen I never want to lose you as a friend. Whatever will happen, we will stay friends. All I want is a chance. A chance to show you how much I love you and that it'll be worth it.'' I told her.

Jasmine looked shocked at me and I waited for a reply.

Maybe a rejection would come again but I told her the truth and that was really important for me.

She didn't say anything for a while and I got worried now.

''Jaz , If y-'' Suddenly I was cut off by Jaz's lips.

My eyes went wide, as she had sneaked her arms around my neck and kissed me.

I put my arms around her waist and kissed back.

My body was on fire from the kiss and I was so happy.

As we broke apart, foreheads resting at each other, Jasmine said to me, ''Okay.''

My eyes went wide, but then I grinned.

''I give you a chance but you better make it good.'' She added and I laughed and nodded.

Then I leaned down and kissed her again.

Finally, I had success.


End file.
